


Did you miss me?

by Lord_Vaders_Slave_Girl



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24869377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Vaders_Slave_Girl/pseuds/Lord_Vaders_Slave_Girl
Summary: A short romantic moment between you and Loki.
Relationships: Loki/Reader
Kudos: 29





	Did you miss me?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at Second Person POV. Let me know what you think, but please be nice.

You have your back to the door as he enters, his movements catlike, nearly silent. Absorbed in your work, your first notification of his presence is his silken voice crooning in your ear, "Good evening, Pet. Did you miss me?"

Smiling as you mark your place and set your task aside to complete later, you joke, "Nope. Didn't miss you at all."

Of course he knows you're messing with him, and you hear the smile in his voice as he whispers, "Liar." He pauses, and his cool fingers brush against your neck as he plays with your hair. "Now tell me true, Love. Did you miss me?"

You finally turn to face him, your fingers curling around the lapels of his suit coat as you lean into his chest and gaze up into his green eyes. "Yes, terribly."

"Good, because I missed you too." He caresses your cheek as he bends down and kisses your lips. Breaking the kiss, he holds you off at arm's length to look at you, eyes filled with pure adoration. "My goddess." He picks you up in his arms, his eyes darkening with desire. "Come, Love, let me worship you."


End file.
